Lindsey Aren
A bastard child of unknown paternity, Lindsey Aren lived much of her life in seclusion from and hostility to the world for her unholy ambitions, growing quite accustomed to give out her trust sparingly. Entering the Sixth Age a free woman, she makes her living as a traveling adventurer, making periodic returns to the underground cult she has served for much of her life, and would gladly see her following make(in her eyes) a rightful return to various places in Misthalin that had barred their practice. History Early life Though she is a member of the extended and infamous Aren Family, Lindsey was born out of wedlock, her ancestry almost unverifiable save for the family ring bequeathed unto her. She would be raised in the sheltered island of Ashdale, far from the bloodthirsty politics of the Camelot nobility. That said, a somewhat-troubled childhood led her straight into the arms of rebels and other bad influences, who would eventually introduce her to their twisted faith. It was a secret to everyone that Lindsey Aren would follow fellow miscreants to forbidden areas of her childhood home to participate in acts best left undescribed. Upon coming of age and leaving the town to fend for herself, she would follow the few friends she'd made to an underground meeting place around Taverley. She would eventually make the relatively peaceful town her new home, staying in a friend's house and avoiding the wary stares of strangers. The chance for Lindsey to prove herself and earn initiation into the cult revealed itself as she pledged her aid in the siege of a Saradominist church near the Goblin Village. It was on this day that she had first contributed to a killing; indeed, for her actions, Lindsey Aren became an official Nun of Zamorak- donning the telltale outfit of the order thereafter. Service to the Occult For most of her young adult life, Lindsey's loyalties remained with the underground order in Taverley, but she would branch out to aid multiple other organizations in Zamorak's service, and to explore the world in earnest. She would find herself settled in Varrock during the time that a Zamorakian community still existed on the fringes of its society. It was also during her stay in Varrock that she would be at her most social, and generally find other things in life to interest her. However, all this would change upon the Inquisition of Saradomin. Rightfully fearing comeuppance for her faith, Lindsey fled the city as a fugitive. It is possible that she'd experienced some manner of violent altercation before her decision to leave, explaining the bounty on her head. Feeling forced once again into an antagonistic role, Aren became far more fanatical, and readily volunteered for the Kinshra in order to fight what she believed was religious persecution. Serving as a redclad Ranger during the Battle of North Falador and the subsequent Battle of the Monastery, her time mostly spent tending to wounded soldiers or wielding her bow a safe distance from the front lines. Sometime after the Taverley Massacre that prematurely ended her service via injury, she'd returned to the Taverley Dungeon, growing accustomed to hiding underground from people once again. Upon learning of the defeat of the Black Knights, she largely returned to her prior, meager existence until Year 169, when various meetings across Zamorakian sects reignited her desire to retake more holy grounds in the name of the Dark Lord. This time, the target was not some small, forgotten church in Asgarnian no-man's-land, but the fabled Paterdomus, a border between Gods. It was believed that conquering this temple would garner powerful new allies from Morytania, thus Lindsey aided the massacre of the temple, and helped found the Zamorakian Order of Paterdomus over a fortnight. After the River Salve plot was foiled, and no reinforcements came to remove the cultists, Aren and her ilk were lulled into a false sense of security. Much later on, when King Roald's forces in Varrock finally sent in a worthy counter assault, the Order was largely taken by surprise. The vast majority of squatters stood their ground and fought to the death, but Lindsey had a moment of weakness; unarmed and fearing death, she was one of a very small handful of individuals that went quietly, thus ending her career as an upstart unholy woman. Recent History Lindsey Aren was put on trial for her war crimes and practicing of dark arts, and swiftly found guilty on all counts. She undeniably had some blood on her hands, but even had she not, the crime of practicing Zamorakianism during a time when Saradomin reigned supreme was already sufficient for a life sentence or execution. The former was her fate, and she was sent to Port Sarim Jail to serve said sentence. Half a decade into her imprisonment, Lindsey found her cell shattered during the Invasion of Port Sarim by the Skulls. Allotting herself no time to take sides nor enjoy the scenery, she left and made a metaphorical beeline for Taverley to rejoin her order. Pursuing the link to her family name in the hopes of finding fame and fortune, she has consulted with, and declared service under, a powerful sorceress who seeks to reform the family in her image. Personality Boisterous and pompous almost to a fault, Aren puts up a strong facade of pride in her power, only shirking away in he true colors when faced with obvious odds. Although to her (and many others) voracity is a virtue worthy of high praise, she often falls short of the infamous 'extremists' of the 5th Age in the pursuit of glory; she is not above individual murder, coups, or political shenanigans, but guilt has overtaken her in the past when the fate of multiple innocents hung in the balance. To her, the meek are not necessarily unworthy or targets for wanton destruction, but objects for the ambitious to rule and command. This 'somewhat' more merciful approach to Zamorakianism has yet to win over a significant number of her fellow clergymen, but at the least, it did not garner significant controversy or schism in her heyday (granted, the dwindling number of loyal cultists probably contributed to this unity). The constant fear of rejection and persecution by others throughout much of the woman's life has contributed in no small part to her lonely nature, being almost too eager to find acceptance and welcome in almost any group that would have her. She's trained herself to largely mask her wide-eyed sensitivity over a facade of brash overconfidence and snide remarks, feeling that weakness in character would reduce her image in her faith. Abilities Lindsey Aren's tactics and abilities in combat derive largely from the knowledge and experience she has picked up from various Zamorakian organizations she had come across during the 5th Age. Her studies in Magic centered mostly around Fire Spells due in no small part to their volatile nature, culminating in her proud mastery of the Flames of Zamorak - the most powerful attack she can muster within herself. However, her preferred style in combat is that of Ranged warfare, donning the blessed Zamorak Bow and wielding its included ammo, allowing allies or servants to do the 'dirty work' of up-close-and-personal combat, in which she is quite inferior. On the subject of such beasts, Aren is prominent among the usual common rabble of Monks and Rangers of Zamorak in that she retains a talented proficiency in Summoning. Whereas to perform such an incantation would normally require an entire group, she is able to conjure aid from the Avernic plane on her own. Chief among her demonic minions is the Lesser Demon, Orn'ah. Trivia * This Character is operated by the user Luvas. Category:Zamorakian Category:Aren Category:Humans Category:Neutral Category:Summoners Category:Commoners Category:Characters